Smallville FanFiction03 Reunion 1ra parte
by Booster-GOLD
Summary: Aqui les presento el mas importante de mis FanFics, mi vision de como seria el 1er encuentro de los integrantes de la 'Justice League' Liga de la Justicia... en este fanfics podran ver como es el encuentro entre los futuros y 1 que ya lo es en esta histor


**LEYENDA:**

CK Clark Kent

JK Johnnatan Kent

MK Martha Kent

Lois Lois Lane

Chloe Chloe Sullivan

Lana Lana Lang

KR Kara

BA Bart Allen

DP Diana Price (tomo el apellido del aviador, si aun lo recuerdan)

HJ Harold 'Hal' Jordan

BW Bruce Wayne

AP Alfred Pennyworth

**Season# Episode - Reunion**

_(PROLOGO)_

Espacio exterior, una estela rojisa-amarilla recorre toda europa... la camara baja hasta un paso fronterizo entre Yugoslavia y Rumania... la camara enfoca un Jet privado que esta pronto a terrizar por desperfectos tecnicos... la estela rojisa-amarilla llega hasta el aeropuerto de Bucarest, cuando ya aterriza el Jet, se ve el logotipo de WE al cosatdo de este...

BA: - (esbozando una sonrisa de travesura) Porque no me divierto un poco?... hace tiempo que no lo hago, despues de que Clark me hizo entender que mi poder es para ayudar a otras personas...

Cuando se abre la puerta del Jet, baja Bruce Wayne y se dirige a una limusina mientras es vigilado por unos extraños tipos desde una Van... lejos de ahi, en Grecia, Diana Price recorre el partenon mientras es vigilada por hombres dentro de una Explorer blanca... en el aeropuerto de Metropolis, Clark se despide sus padres y sus amigos para emprender un viaje al rededor del mundo escondiendo su idea principal: descubrir su destino...

JK: (dandole un abrazo a Clark) Hijo, espero sepas lo que haces...

CK: - Si papá, estoy seguro...

MK: (dandole un beso en la mejilla y susurrandole al oido) Hijo, procura no mostrar tus poderes frente a otras personas...

CK: - Tendre cuidado...

Lana: Nunca crei que me estaria despidiendo de alguien a quien le teme las alturas...

CK: (Clark se encoje de hombros y le da un abrazo) Algún día tenia que hacerlo no crees?

Chloe: Espero tomes notas de todas las partes donde estes, recuerda que ahora que soy la editora en jefe de 'El Ledger' de Smallville, quiero saber todo lo que pasa en el extranjero...

CK: - Ten por seguro que te estare informando...

Lana: - Y cual es tu primer destino en Europa?

CK: - En el este de Europa... Rumania o Yugoslavia... según lei en internet, descubrieron unas cuevas donde hay geroglificoas similares a los de las cuevas indias...

Chloe: - Veo que vas como todo un 'Indiana Jones', detras de los grafitis antiguos...

Clark le da un abrazo... en ese momento ven que Lois entra en al aeropuerto cargada de maletas...

JK: - Chloe, a donde se dirige tu prima?

Chloe: - Según supe, mi tio Sam fue trasladado hacia una base aerea de la Otan en Europa...

JK: - Vaya, y no viaja con el Coronel Lane?

Chloe: - No, ella prefiere no utilizar los privilegios de la USAF...

MK: - Clark, porque no la ayudas...

Chloe: - Yo sugiero que no lo hagas... le gusta ser autodependiente...

CK: - Bueno, es mejor que me dirija hacia la puerta de embarque... los estare llamando...

Clark se despide de todos y entra al avion, al llegar a la puerta la azafata le pide su pasaje...

Azafata: - Buenas días señor Kent, su destino es Bucarest... su asiento es ventana 8 en 1ra clase...

CK: (mirando a la azafata con desconcierto) Perdon, pero yo compre pasaje economico...

Azafata: - Si, pero hubo un llamado del señor Lex Luthor... dijo que era un regalo por su amistad...

CK: (poniendo cara de inconformidad) Bueno, pero me gustaria sentarme donde me corresponde...

Lois: - Perdone azafata... me podria atender?

Clark se da vuelta y queda mirando fijamente a Lois la cual no le quita la vista... ella le entrga su pasaje a la azafata...

Azafata: - Buenas tardes señorita Lane, su destino es Bucarest... su asiento es pasillo 7 en 1ra clase...

Lois: (mirando a Clark) - Espero disfrutes tu viaje 'villa chica'...

Lois se dirige a su asiento, Clark la mira hasta que Lois llega a su asiento, luego mira a la azafata...

CK: (poniendo un sonrisa) Sabe algo, creo que tomare el regalo 'del buen Lex'...

**(TITULOS DE PRESENTACION)**

_(ESCENA 1)_

La camara enfoca a Bart en las afueras del aeropuerto de Bucarest, el que mira como la limusina de Bruce Wayne se aleja del Jet...

BA: - Bien, ya que Clark no esta por aqui, me divertire un poco en el Jet del ricachon de Ciudad Gotica...

Bart corre hasta el Jet, al momento de entrar en él, descubre que los mecanicos del aeropuerto estan poniendo una bomba... sin que sen den cuenta de su presencia, sale del Jet hasta el punto donde estaba, luego mira en la direccion por donde se fue la limusina y comineza a correr, cuando ya esta por alcanzarla descubre que ha sido chocada por el costado y no hay rastro de Bruce Wayne... despues de varias horas de vuelo y de una amena charla con Lois, llegan a Bucarest... cuando salen a la sala de desembarco del aeropuerto, Clark escucha como la gente empieza a decir que le faltan cosas... Lois mete su mano al bolso de mano y se da cuenta que le falta su pasaporte y se agacha para ver si lo tiene en una de sus maletas... en ese instante, Clark ve a Bart cerca de la puerta de salida del aeropuerto... con supervelocidad se dirige a la puerta y la cierra haciendo que Bart se detenga y lo mire...

BA: - Clark, que haces aqui en Rumania?

CK: - Lo mismo te pregunto yo... no que habias dejado ese habito de robarle a la gente?

BA: - Es solo por diversion... despues lo dejo todo en Interpol... pero me alegro de que nos encontremos...

CK: - Antes de que sigamos conversando deja todo esto en Interpol, pero dame el pasaporte de Lois Lane...

BA: - Como sabes que tengo ese pasapo... otro de tus poderes?

CK: (movinedo la cabeza en forma de afirmacion) Vision de Rayos-X... me lo podrias pasar?

BA: - Ok, pero no le digas nada... dejare esto en la oficina de la Interpol y te espero a fuera...

CK: - Pero no hagas mas travesuras...

BA: - Ok, ok...

Clark se dirige hasta donde esta Lois...

CK: - Lois, encontre tu pasaporte en la entrada de la sala de desembarco...

Lois: - Oh, gracias 'villa chica'... espero que la gente encuentre sus pertenencias...

Al terminar de hablar, se escucha por los parlantes: "Estimados pasajeros, a aquellos que se les hayan perdido algo personal... fueron encontrados en Interpol"... Lois mira a Clark quien sin inmutarse coge las maletas y se dirige a la salida...

CK: - Vienes?

Lois: (sin enteder nada) Si, creo que nos hospedaremos en el mismo hotel... no me gustan mucho ahora las bases militares...

Al salir del aeropuerto, Clark comienza a buscar a Bart quien aparece destras de un quiosco comiendo un emparedado...

CK: (hablando como si no lo viese en tiempo) Bart... Bart Allen?

BA: (respondioendo de la misma manera) Clark Kent? Que sorpresa mas grande... que haces en Rumania?

CK: - Decidi tomarme un tiempo antes de entrar a la Universidad de Metropolis... y tú?

BA: - Buano, ya sabes que me gusta viajar... (mirando a Lois de la misma forma cuando conocio a Chloe) y no me presentas a tu compañera?

Lois: - Hola, me llamo Loise Lane... de donde conoces a 'villa chica'?

BA: - Nos conocimos en Metropolis hace 1 año, le salve la vida a su padre...

CK: - Sabes Lois, Bart conoce a tu prima...

BA: (poniendo cara de sorpresa y hablando entre cortado) Eres.. prima... de... Chloe?

CK: (acercandose al oido de Bart) Es 1ra vez que hablas tan lento... espero no sea una costumbre...

BA: (reaccionando) Y donde se va alojar?

Lois: - Le decia a Clark en el avion que conosco un hotel en el centro de Bucarest...

BA: (mirandolos con una sonrisa picara) Estan saliendo juntos?

Mirandose mutuamente y al mismo tiempo dicen un 'NO'...

BA: - Veo que estan muy sincronizados... seguro que no estan saliendo juntos?

CK: - No...

Lois: - Definitivamente no...

BA: - Ok, pero no se precionen... Clark necesito tu ayuda con algo muy importante...

Lois: - Veo que mejor me dirijo al hotel...

CK: - Creo que puedes esperan un poco...

BA: - No creo, ya que en estos lados del mundo, el mundo suele explotar...

Al decir esas palabras, el oido de Clark capta la conversacion de 2 tipos en el aeropuerto sobre la activacion de una bomba...

CK: - Lois, podrias pedirme la habitacion en el hotel por favor... creo que debo ayudar a Bart...

Lois: - Veo que me estoy conviertiendo en algo muy cercano tuyo... ok, te espero en el Hotel Intercontinental, si no sabes llegar dile a un taxi que te lleve...

BA: - No te preocupes yo lo llevare... he recorrido la ciudad varias veces...

Lois: (mientras se da la vuelta para pedir un taxi) Ok, pero no tarden mucho, no deseo que mi padre me venga a buscar (cuando se da vuelta, Clark y Bart ya se habian ido) y me encuentre... sola como ahora.

La camara enfoca desde arriba la ciudad, se ve una estela rojiza y otra azul que recorren la ciudad en la direccion donde Bart encontro la limusina vacia... Bart llega 10 segundos antes que Clark a lo que queda de la limusina...

BA: - Trabajan lento, mas rapido son en Chicago para desvalijar los autos abandonados...

CK: - Quien hiba en esta limusina?

BA: - Un ricachon de nuestro país... crees que podamos encontrar algo que nos ayude?

CK: - Espero que si...

Cuando termina de hablar revisa lo que queda de la limusina con su vision de rayos X por todo el vehiculo... ve algo de plomo adozado a la carroceria... toma con sus manos el carro y lo voltea...

BA: (mirando con asombro) Aun no me acostumbro a tu fuerza...

Jala con fuerza debajo de unos latones y saca una caja de plomo...

_(ESCENA 2)_

BA: - Se parece a la caja que tienes en tu granero... incluso diria que es identica...

CK: - Tienes razon... pero tiene algo que me es muy familiar (mirando las inscripciones Kryptonianas)... y porque alguien esconderia una caja de plomo en un auto y que esta sellada completamente...

BA: - Esconder? Sabía que se me olvidaba algo... el ricachon llego hace 2 días en su Jet privado a el aeropuerto, cuando quise divertirme un rato dentro de el, vi que 2 tipos escondian algo...

Cuando Bart termino de hablar, Clark salio corriendo en direccion al aeropuerto... al llegar a las afueras del aeropuerto, ve 2 tipos que entran al Jet... corre en direccion al Jet... cuando entra al Jet, los 2 tipos se dirigian a la puerta desde la cabina...

Tipo1: - Quien eres?

CK: - Mi nombre es... (pensando detenidamente)

Tipo2: - Creo que debes irte, niño... si no quiueres que te demos un golpiza...

Tipo1: - Vamos... quien eres?

CK: (cambiando la manera de mirar) Mi nombre es Kal-El, y he venido a cumplir mi destino...

Tipo2: (sacando un revolver) Vamos niño, sale del camino o te disparo... aunque pensadolo bien...

Cuando termina de hablar, le descarga todo el tambor del revolver... con la sorpresa que las balas no lo tocaron... Clark abre su mano y les muestra los proyectiles, los bota y el tipo del arma se le va encima... Clark lo toma de la ropa y lo lanza hacia su compañero...

CK: (elevando el tono de voz) Donde esta la bomba?

Tipo1: (tratando de levantarse) Sueña que... te lo diremos...

Tipo2: - Ademas, ya queda poco tiempo... moriremos los 3...

En ese momento entra una fuerte rafaga de viento y Bart se gana al lado de Clark con la bomba en la mano...

BA: - No morira nadie.. es esto lo que habian escondido?

CK: (mirando la pantalla y descubriendo que le quedan 50 segundos) Bart, dame eso, rapido...

BA: - Para que la quieres?

CK: - DAMELA!

BA: - Bueno, toma...

Clark sale del Jet y serciorandose de que no hay nadie a la vista y de que no hay aviones en el cielo, lanza la bomba lo mas alto posible... a los 5 segundos de haberla lanzado, se escucha una lejana explosion en lo alto... cuando se dispone a entrar al Jet nuevamente, ve en la aleta central de cola el logotipo de las empresas Wayne...

CK: (entrando en el Jet y tomando al tipo del arma por el pecho) Donde esta Bruce Wayne?

Tipo2: - Ya debe estar muerto...

Clark levanta al tipo hasta dejarlo pegado al techo del Jet...

CK: - DONDE ESTA?

BA: - Hey chico rudo... calma... creo que es hora de que vuelvas con tu chica...

CK: (mirando fijamente al tipo) Por ultima vez... donde esta Bruce Wayne?

Tipo1: (sentandose en el suelo) Muerete chico...

Clar baja la mirada hasta el suelo donde se sento el tipo y usando su vision de calor le comienza a derretir la suela de las botas... el tipo asustado se saca las botsa y las lanza lejos...

CK: - Eso fue una advertencia... donde esta Bruce Wayne?

Tipo2: - Esta en lo mas importante y famoso de Rumania...

Cuando termina de hablar, hace un gesto de mascar y comienza a botar espuma por la boca... el otro tipo lo imita y cae con espasmos y convulsiones...

BA: - Que les pasa?

CK: (bajando al tipo y poniendolo en el suelo abre le abre la boca) Creo que eran capsulas con veneno o algo parecido...

BA: - Vamonos de aqui... no me gusta mucho estar cerca de los muertos...

Saliendo del Jet, Clark se dirige a la Interpol para dejar una nota diciendo que a Bruce Wayne lo habian raptado y que habia 2 muertos en su Jet privado. En Grecia, Diana recorre el partenon, al llegar al templo de Zeus ve que un grupo de hombres trata de sacar una de las piedras donde estaba antiguamente la estatua del dios griego...

DP: - Hey, que estan haciendo?

Los hombres la miran y le gritan varias cosas en rumano, rien y siguen tratando de sacar la piedra... Diana se acerca mas para ver y uno de los hombres le dice que no se hacerque mas o lo lamentara...

DP: - Veo que son saqueadores de tumbas estupidos...

Hombre1: - Niña, sigue con tu paseo escolar y dejanos trabajar... griegas (en rumano), igual de entrometidas que las italianas... pero mas bonitas...

Los hombres rieron y siguieron trabajando... Diana tomo a uno por los hombros, lo elevo sobre su cabeza mientras el hombre gritaba pidiendo ayuda a sus compañeros y lo lanzo a unos 3 metros de donde estaban... los demas miraron con asombro lo ocurrido...

DP: - Bien (hablando en rumano), quien es el proximo?

_(ESCENA 3)_

Los hombres sacan armas y comienzan a disparar contra Diana... moviendo los brazos con velocidad esquiva todas las balas... cuando a los hombres se les acaban las municiones, Diana se acerca lentamente al que tiene mas cerca tomandolo de la ropa a la altura del pecho y lo lanza contra sus compañeros... se acerca a otro y esquivando un brazeo de este, le propina una fuerte patada en el estomago haciendo que salga expedido unos 2 metros... los demas hombres se le avalanzan y moviendose con agilidad los deja inconcientes... cuando ve que todo esta en calma, se acerca al altar y mira la piedra que estaban tratando de mover...

DP: - Que estarian buscando, Padre Zeus?

Levantando la piedra sin dificultad y con mucho cuidado, descubre que debajo hay una caja de plomo con unas raras inscripciones... se acerca a uno de los hombres que estaba despertando...

DP: (hablando en rumano) Que contiene esta caja?

Hombre2: - Si lo quieres saber, tendras que averiguarlo...

Haciendo un gesto de morder, le comienza a salir espuma de la boca... Diana mira como el hombre se convulciona y retuerse quedando inmovil... los demas hombres hacen lo mismo... Diana registra los bolsillo de los hombres, toma un celular y llama a las autoridas locales, guarda nuevamente el telefono y sigue registrando los cuerpos... en uno de los cuerpos encuentra una credencial que le da una pista de donde puede buscar respuestas...

DP: - Policia Secreta Rumana... bueno, avisare a mi madre a donde me dirijo...

La camara muestra la ciudad de Bucarest, baja hasta llegar al Hotel Intercontinental... entra y muestra a Lois bajando por las escaleras, al llegar al meson de la resepcion toca el timbre de atencion...

Lois: - Buenas tardes, habra llegado el señor Clark Kent ya?

Gerente: - No señorita Lane, el señor Kent aun no llega... pero unos caballeros la estan esperando afuera... creo que vienen de parte de su padre...

Lois mira sobre su hombro y ve vehiculos militares... mira nuevamente al gerente...

Lois: - Dios, no otra vez...

Gerente: - Creo que pasara lo mismo que en la primavera del 2002, verdad señorita Lane?

Lois: - Creo que si... pero lo haremos con una modificacion...

La camara muestra la entrada de servicio mientras sale el personal de día... en ese momento se detiene un Jeep y baja un Teniente con un altavoz...

HJ: - Le pido al personal femenino que se quede por favor, el personal masculino siga su camino (los hombres salen de resinto pero se quedan algunos esperando a sus novias y otros se alejan mirando la escena)... Señorita Lane, le habla el Tte. Jordan de la Fuerza Aerea de los Estados Unidos... le ruego por favor, salga de entre el personal femenino del Hotel, si no lo hace me vere obligado a ir a buscarla...

Al cabo de 2 minutos de espera, comienza a buscar entre las mujeres sin resultados...

HJ: - Atencion posicion 1, aqui el Tte. Jordan... salida de personal sin novedad... objetivo aun dentro del establecimiento...

A lo lejos, un hombre mira al jeep, se da vuelta, se saca el sombrero y el abrigo y se lo entrega a un hombre que tenia al lado dandole las gracias... Lois comienza a caminar sintiendo que alguien la sigue, sin darse vuelta acelera un poco su andar, siente que los pasos tambien se apuran... al doblar una esquina, Lois comienza a correr y se esconde en una tienda de libros... dentro ve que el Tte. pasa corriendo... espera unos minutos, compra un libro de Isabel Allende y sale... cuando dobla la esquina se detiene y ve que el Tte. la espera apoyado en la pared...

HJ: (sin mirar a Lois) Pense que ya no salia de la tienda, señorita Lane...

Lois: - Veo que es mas testarudo que el otro Tte. que me venia a buscar...

HJ: (mirando a Lois) Señorita Lane, su padre la espera en la base... no ponga problemas y acompañeme por favor...

Lois: - Creo que no, tendre que dejar pasar esta amable reunion con mi padre...

HJ: (tomandola del brazo) Por favor... insisto...

Lois: (poniendo cara de asombro) HEY! Cuidado con sus manos Tte., no querra que el Coronel lo arreste por maltratar a su hija... verdad?

HJ: - Su padre me a dado plena autorizacion para llevarla como sea a la base... a un a la fuerza!

CK: - Cosa que la señorita no desea... verdad Lois?

Lois: (mirando a Clark quien estaba detras de ellos) No se de donde sales, pero me alegro que llegues...

CK: - Puede soltar a la señorita por favor?

HJ: - Chico, mejor sigue tu camino (tratando de apartar a Clark con el brazo sin poder moverlo)... veo que eres fuerte, pero aun asi apartate...

Clark ve como el anillo del militar comienza a emitir una tenue luz verde... Clark se desorienta pensando que es de kryptonita y sale empujado por el brazo de Jordan... se repone rapido al notar que no hay efectos debilitatorios y le toma el brazo al militar...

CK: - Creo que la señorita dijo que la soltara...

El forsejeo entre los dos hace que Lois se resbale y se golpee la cabeza... la cara de Clark muestra la expresion como si tuviera K-roja cerca... mira al militar y con su brazo lo empuja hacia unas cajas de madera hubicadas a unos 5 metros en un callejon, pero antes de que se estrellara la leve luz verde que Clark habia visto salir del anillo, cubre por completo al militar...

CK: - Veo que no eres un humano corriente...

HJ: - Tu tampoco lo eres...

Jordan al terminar de hablar, se abalanza contra Clark en vuelo razante y lo estrella contra una pared de un viejo edificio... el militar se levanta y se dirige a donde se encuentra Lois y de pronto desaparece entre una estela rojiza-amarilla... Jordan mira para todos lados cuando siente que los ladrillos comienzan a moverse... se da vuelta y ve que Clark se levanta de entre estos, se sacude el polvo y lo mira...

CK: - No eres un humano normal...

HJ: (mirandolo con asombro) Y tu parece que no 'eres' humano... quien eres?

BA: (sentado en una escalerilla comiendo una hamburguesa) Clark Kent, de la cuidad... perdon, del pueblo de Smallville en Kansas... Clark Kente te presento a un amigo, el Tte. Harold Jordan... para los amigos 'Hal' Jordan...

Hotel Intercontinental, Losi abre sus ojos y al enderesarse siente un leve mareo...

BA: - Hey, calma 'chica super poderosa'... tienes un pequeño golpe en la cabeza...

Lois: - Donde esta Clark?

BA: - Conversando con un amigo... bueno, un nuevo amigo... sigue descansando, yo les ire a avisar que ya estas mejor pero que te quedaste en cama...

Al terminar de hablar sale de la habitacion, la camara hace un cambio rapido y se muestra a Bart bajando del ultimo peldaño de la escalera, se dirige a donde esta Clark y Hal...

BA: - Lois desperto, pregunto por tí Clark, le dije que estabas abajo conversando y que siguiera descansando... bueno, de que hablan?

CK: - Hal me contaba como consiguio su anillo y de como se conocieron Uds. dos (NOTA DEL AUTOR: si quieren saber como se conocieron... aun no se como escribir esa historia, sorry)...

HJ: - Y Clark me conto de donde es... lo cual aun no puedo creerlo... y de como se conocieron Uds. dos...

CK: - Y antes de que nos digieras lo de Lois, le comentaba lo de Bruce Wayne...

Cuando Clark terminaba de hablar, escuchan gritar a unas mujeres... al darse vuelta, ven que un hombre ensangrentado se deploma y antes de que caiga por completo, Bart lo sujeta y lo recuesta en un sofa... Hal pide que llamen a una ambulancia mientras se dirige con Clark a verlo... cuando llegan al lado de el hombre, Bart se da vuelta y mira a Clark...

BA: - Clark, yo conosco a este señor... es el que llego con el adinerado de Ciudad Gotica...

CK: - Se quien es... su nombre es Alfred Pennyworth...

HJ: - Alfred Pennyworth?

CK: - Si... el mayordomo y tutor de Bruce Wayne... mi amigo.

**C O N T I N U A R A . . .**

Escrita por: Rodrigo Salazar Quiroz, aka "**BoosterGOLD**"


End file.
